Forever Yours
by Pershin
Summary: Finally at Duo's wedding Heero realizes the truth and mourns for a past that never was, and a future that can never be...


Disclaimer: I always wake up and expect the gboys to be by my side, alas, I don't own them. If you do become crazy and sue me, I'll just give all my earthly possessions (mainly a few cents and some pocket lint)

Pairing: 1+2, Hx2

Warnings: NEWBIE FIC (I think that's enough warning ^_^;)

THANK YOU ANGEL SELENE for being my beta. Birthday fic for you (albeit a bit late). Check out her wonderful fics like Erus itaque Desolo The Owner and Abandoned and Casualties of Circumstance, really worth checking out!!

And thank you to Violette Mai, Iris Chen, kawainekoi for reviewing this fic and suggesting titles and Thank you to Mistress of Darkness for giving me the title

Okay *takes deep breaths and counts to a million* here goes presenting: 

Forever Yours

You look beautiful. Standing there by my side, with your tuxedo on. Face impassive, not your usual facade, but you're still too beautiful.

The organ starts playing, and she, face covered with her veil, moves down the aisle, towards us. Walking, with slow, heavy, weary steps, as if carrying a great weight. 

When you and her stood together, I left. I was no longer needed. Both of you stand there in front, not looking at each other. You're staring straight ahead. I want to be there. To be the one that remains by your side, but it cannot be. 

When the question was asked: Who is Against the Joining of Your Two Souls.

I have the urge to stand up. Walk down the aisle, like she had done, and take you away with me. But I don't. I can't. It's not because I'm afraid, but because I have no right to you anymore. You have made your choice, even if I haven't made mine.

I sit here, behind you, watching the movement of your braid, not daring to look at the girl by your side. Never wanting to see her look of satisfaction.

My eyes are beginning to hurt; I look down towards the floor, and reach for my pocket for a handkerchief, to hide the telltale evidence of despair. Instead of encountering the piece of cloth, I encountered something else. I reach for it, and discover the letter you have given me on the night you told me that... that... *she* was pregnant.

I open the letter that was dated two months ago. I don't bother paying attention to the ceremony. What's the point? I already know the end.

Oi Heero,

Probably surprised that I'm writing to you huh? Well, I'm at L2 right now, but you could probably read the address out front in the envelope. Well, I'm staying here with Hilde. The salvage yard is doing great, mainly cuz' I'm helping out. You know me, always trying to help out, and there are just too many scraps out there waiting for me to find 'em, and who am I to resist, ne? Besides it keeps me busy . . .

Well, I'm imagining what you look right know, I think you're getting annoyed cuz' I know how you want things to be direct. So, here goes,

I Love You.

Okay, now that the issue is out in the open, I just want to reassure you that you don't have to worry about that, cuz' I know that I'll never have a chance with you after all there's ojou-san right?

I'm sorry if you feel disgusted (wow, I managed to get a reaction outta you!). You might not even be reading this shit anymore. 

Well, I'll probably not be sending this to you, but in the event that I have. Call me. I just want to know how you feel about it.

Well, see you, Heero.

Forever Yours,

Duo Maxwell

The letter made my heart break again. Why, Duo? Why didn't you send me this letter? I might not have called you, for I would have been too busy planning my flight to L2, to be with you. 

Why is fate so hard on us? I loved you, since the day you've shot me. You are my best friend. I waited so long, for you to make the first move, for I don't know anything about the custom of love. I wanted you to be my guide on how to be human again. To be by my side forever. But I guess that it wasn't meant to be. Now I know why J never wanted me to have emotions, it's because they hurt.

The ceremony is over and I feel that my life is too. I stand up and walk through the crowd, not looking back. When, I felt your fingers close around my wrist. You pulled me in for a hug, between bestfriends, I thought bitterly. You brought your lips to my ear and  whisper: "I still love you."

~OWARI~

PS: Title suggestions. Really need one @_@


End file.
